Minnow buckets and bait buckets can be unstable and tip over easily. The present invention features a bucket stabilizing tackle box system. The system of the present invention helps prevent a minnow bucket or a bait bucket from tipping (or spilling). The system also provides a tackle box so there is no need for a separate tackle box. The system of the present invention may be constructed in a variety of shapes and designs and is not limited to the shapes and designs described herein.